


List Of OCs And Their Stories

by SansWife1995



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Hey Guys  it's me Sans's Wife! from /www.fanfiction.netI moved to here due to rude people on Fanfiction.Gets Updated When New Character's Arrive





	

Birthday: January 25th 1995

Age: 21

Gender: Female

From: Sans's Wife

Steven Universe OC's

1\. Emerald Hood (formally Diamond)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Green

Clothes: Normally wears a dress sometimes pants but very rare.

Personality: Sweet, Gentle, Motherly, Shy sometimes and very adventurous

Status: Alive

Mother: Yellow Diamond

Status: Alive

Father: White Diamond

Status: Alive

Cousin: Lapis

Spouse: Lars

Children: Lillian Lola

Status: Alive

Husband: Jasper Hood

Status: Alive

Children: Ella Sapphire Hood

Gem: Jasper

Hair: Black

Eyes: Orange

Status: Alive

Andrew Jasper Hood

Gem: Topaz

Hair: White

Eyes:Green

Status: Alive

Jake Jacob Hood

Gem: Moonstone

Hair: Black

Eyes: Orange

Status: Dead

Emily Ruby Hood

Gem: Moonstone

Hair:White

Eyes: Green

Status: Alive

Rosella Connie Hood

Gem: Emerald

Hair: Black

Eyes: Orange

Status: Alive

Amethyst Yellowtail

Hair: White

Eyes: Purple

Status: Now her daughter

Spouse: Onion Yellowtail

Joanna Elizabeth Hood

Gem: Moonstone

Hair: Black

Eyes: Orange

Status: Alive

Friend's: Garnet

Status: Alive

Pearl Dewey

Status: is now her daugther

Spouse: Buck Dewey

Children: Persphone Pearl Dewey

Steven Universe

Spouse: Connie

Children: Rosie, Steven Jr, Tina and Daniel

Status: dead

Greg Universe

Status: Dead

Spouse: Rose Quartz

Children: Steven

Lars

Status: Alive

Spouse: Lapis

Children: Lilly

Sadie

Status: Alive

Ronaldo Fryman

Status: Alive

Spouse: Peridot Fryman

Children: Lillian Fryman

Brother: Peedee Fryman

Peedee Fryman

Status: Alive

Niece: Lillian Fryman

Brother: Ronaldo

Connie Universe

Status: dead

Spouse: Steven Universe

Children: Tina, Rosie, Daniel and Steven Jr

Ruby and Sapphire

Status: Alive

Peridot Fryman

Status: Alive

Spouse: Ronaldo Fryman

Children: Lillian Fryman

Fusion: Jaspmeralda

Partner: Husband

Grandchildren:

Robin Amethyst Yellowtail

Mother: Amethyst

Father: Onion

Gem: Amethyst

Status: now her daughter

Dislikes: Jasper's Temper

Stories: Only Just A Little Girl, Roses In The Garden, Time Will Go On, Forever Is Not Always and Corruption

2: Kate Diamond

Age:20

Gem: Emerald

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Dress and Pjs

Personality: Sweet, Outspoken, Brave and Innocent

Adoptive Mother: Garnet

Adoptive Sister's: Peridot and Jasper

Children: Kathleen( Half human and Half Gem) and Alice ( Full Gem)

Recent Husband: Yellow Diamond

Present Huband: Lars

Dislikes: Yellow Diamond

Story: Little Emerald

3\. Emily Elizabeth Diamond

Age:17

Hair: Black bangs dyed green

Eyes:dark green

Mother: Emerald Diamond

Father: Greg Universe

Grandmother: Yellow Diamond

Grandfather: White Diamond

Great Aunt: Blue Diamond

Great cousin: Lapis Lazuli

Engaged To: Jasper

Siblings: Steven ( half brother)

Godmother: Garnet

Family: Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Greg (formally), Lapis, and Steven

Friends: Peridot, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jenny, Kiki, Onion, Sour Cream, Peedee, Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman, Mr. Pizza, Buck Dewey and Mayor Dewey

Dislkes: Greg

Story: Who I'm I and Who Were You?

4\. Emerald Elizabeth Diamond (formally Gem)

Age: 21

Mother: Garnet S. Gem

Sister's: Pearl E. Gem and Amethyst A. Gem

Daughter: Emily Diana Diamond

Friends: Lapis C. Lazuli, Peridot J. Gemy, Sapphire G. Radeon, Ruby G. Brooks, Topaz T. Langely, Steven Quartz Universe, Greg D. Universe, Rose Quartz Universe and Connie A. Maheswaran

Husband: Jasper R. Diamond

Mother- In - Law: Yellow J. Diamond

Father - In - Law: White R. Diamond

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Wears glasses, shoes and a dress

Status: dead

Story: Diamond University

5: Josie Violet Universe

Real mother: Rose Quartz Universe

Father: Greg Universe

Dislikes: Yellow Diamond

Adoptive mother: Emerald

Wears: dresses

Gem: Emerald

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Rose's eyes

Lover: Jasper

Family: Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, Lapis, Garnet, and Steven

Friends: Peridot, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jenny, Kiki, Onion, Sour Cream, Peedee, Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman, Mr. Pizza, Buck Dewey and Mayor Dewey

Story: The Sarciface You Have Made

6: Jade Diamond

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Mother: Yellow Diamond

Father: White Diamond

Cousin: Lapis Lazuli

Friends: Rose Quartz, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot (formally), Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jenny, Kiki, Onion, Sour Cream, Peedee, Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman, Mr. Pizza, Buck Dewey and Mayor Dewey

Personally: Shy, sweet, motherly, patient and serious

Dislikes: Her mother

Story: Love Is Blind

7: Jade Cordial Brown

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Ex-Husband: Jet Ronnie Brown

Love Interest: Jasper

Personally: Sweet, nervous, motherly, patient and serious

Friend's: Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Connie,Ruby, Sapphire, Lars, Buck, Peedee, Mr. Smiley, Lapis, Peridot, Barbara, Yellow Tail, Vidalia, Sadie, Jenny, Kiki, Onion, Sour Cream, Ronaldo, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond's pearl, White Diamond's pearl, Blue Diamond's pearl, Mr. Fryman, Mr. Pizza, Buck Dewey and Mayor Dewey

Child: Rose Ella Brown

Dislikes: Her Ex Husband

Story: Redemption

8: Julianne Primrose Gem

Age: Newborn

Hair: Black

Eyes: light green

Mother:Rosanna Jameson status: Murdered

Father: Robert Jameson status: Left Town and alive

Adoptive Mother: Jasper

Friend's:

Personality:

Harry Potter OC's

1: Roseline Elizabeth Riddle (formally Snape)

Age:21

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Mother: Scarlett Elizabeth Snape Status: Dead

Father: Severus Tobias Snape Status: Alive

Cousin: Draco Luicus Malfoy

Aunt's: Bealltrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy

Uncle's: Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius

Husband: Voldemort Riddle

Children: Henry Tommy and Annabell Lucy Riddle

House In Hogwarts: Slytherin

Status: Alive

Story: Only Time Will Heal You

2: Joise Lilly Malfoy ( formally Potter)

Age: same as harry

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Sweet, protective, careing, easy going, gets angry fast and motherly

Mother: Lily J. Potter Status: Dead

Father: James Charlus Potter Status: Dead

Aunt: Petunia Violet Dursley

Uncle: Vernon Dursely

Cousin: Dudley Dursely

Husband: Draco Luicus Malfoy

Mother In Law: Narcissa Malfoy

Father In Law: Lucius Abaxas Malfoy

Aunt and Uncle by marriage to Draco: Bellatrix Lestrange Status: Dead and Rodolphus Lestrange

God Father: Sirius Black Status: Dead

Children: Isabella Crissy and Scorpius Draco Malfoy

Adoptive Father: Severus Tobias Snape

Brother: Harry James Potter

Sister In Law: Ginny Potter

Brother In Law though marriage: Ron Bilius Weasley

Sister In Law though marriage: Hermione Jean Weasley

Nephew's and Niece's: Rose and Hugo Weasley. Albus Sirius, James Severus and Luna Lily Potter

Status: Alive

House In Hogwarts: Slytherin

Story: Heavenly Bliss

3: Jade Jillian Snape ( formally Potter)

Age: same age as Harry

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Mother: Lily J. Potter Status: Dead

Father: James Charlus Potter Status: Dead

Aunt: Petunia Violet Dursley

Uncle: Vernon Dursely

Cousin: Dudley Dursely

God Father: Sirius Black Status: Dead

Twin Brother: Harry James Grayback ( formally Potter)

Personality: Shy, Sweet, Naive, Innocent, Funny, and Careing

Husband: Severus Tobias Snape

Children: Tobias Luke and Robert Sirius Snape

Friend's: Draco Lucius Riddle (formally Malfoy), Voldemort Riddle, Lucius Abaxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus

Brother In law: Fenrir Grayback

Niece: Luna Lily Grayback

House In Hogwarts: Slytherin

Status: Alive

Story: Point Of No Return

4: Rosabella Jamie Potter

Birthday: July 31st

Age: Same As Harry

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Personality: Obedient, Sweet, Innocent, Funny and Careing

Twin Brother: Harry James Potter

Mother: Lily J. Potter Status: Dead

Father: James Charlus Potter Status: Dead

Adoptive Father: Fenrir Grayback

Aunt: Petunia Violet Dursley

Uncle: Vernon Dursely

Cousin: Dudley Dursely

Godfather: Remus Lupin

Godmother: Minerva Mcgonagall

Harry's God father: Sirius Black

Harry's God Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange

Fiancée: Lucius Abaxas Malfoy

Children: Draco Luicus Malfoy ( Step-son)

Friends: Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Charlie, George, Fred, Bill, Arthur, Wormatail, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Voldemort, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Goyle and Pansy

Status: Alive

Dislikes: Snakes, Gryffindor's expect her brother, Losing Draco's friendship, and Dumbledore

Nicknames: Bella ( By Lucius), Rosa ( By Harry),

House In Hogwarts: Slytherin

Story: Slave To The Malfoy's

5: Julianne Tamantha Snape ( Formally Riddle)

Born: July 31st

Age: Same Age As Harry

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Father: James Charlus Potter

Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort

Adoptive Father: Severus Tobias Snape

Adoptive Grandmother: Ellen Snape ( Formally Prince)

Adoptive Grandfather: Tobias Snape

Step- Mother: Lilly J. Potter ( Formally Evans)

Half- Brother: Harry James Potter

Harry's Godfather: Sirius Black

Harry's Aunt: Petunia Violet Dursley ( Formally Evans)

Harry's Uncle: Vernon Dursely

Harry's Cousin: Dudley Dursely

Mate: Lucius Abaxas Malfoy

Friend's: Draco

Nicknames: Julie ( By Severus)

Allergies: Milk

Dislikes: Snakes

Personality: Sweet, Gentle, Gets Mad Easily, Caring and Motherly

House In Hogwarts: Slytherin

Story: It Was A Mistake

Undertale OC

1: Josie Skeleton ( Smith)

Status: dead ( was murdered)

Hair: Black with dyed Blue bangs

Eyes: Navy blue

Age: 23

Clothes: Pants, Shirts, Jackets and only wears dresses when it's warm

Personally: Shy, sweet, motherly, patient and serious

Husband: Sans Skeleton

Brother In Law: Papyrus Skeleton

Daughter: Susanna Violet Skeleton status: dead ( was murdered)

Story: What I'm I To You?

2: Marie Robot

Eyes: Green

Hair: blonde

Age: 16

Wears: a light yellow dress with black shoes.

Adoptive parents: Sans and Papyrus

Friend's: Toriel, Monster Kid, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne and Grillby

Siblings: Frisk ( Big Brother) and Pan ( adoptive little brother)

Husband: Mettaton Robot

Child: Mary Robot

Status: dead

Story: Human's Are Savages?

3: Annie Ella Flame

Age: 19

Hair: Red

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Clothes: A light yellow jacket, different shirts, different pants and black boots

Personally: Sweet, protective, careing, easy going, gets angry fast and motherly

Friend's: Toriel, Unydne, Alphys, Blooky and Asgore

Husband: Grillby Flame

Father figures: Papyrus and Mettaton Robot

Uncle: Sans Skeleton

Children: Jenny Rosa, Grillby Junior and Clara Ella Flame

Status: Murdered

Story: Flammable

5\. Zoey Gisella Robot (formally Skeleton)

Age:17

Father: Gaster

Mother: Rosanna

Brother's: Sans and Papyrus

Husband: Mettaton Robot

Children: Ruby Martha Robot

Status: Alive

Story: You Are My Sunshine

Underfell

1: Crystal Savannah Skeleton ( formally Hood)

Age: 21

Hair: Blue Black

Eyes: Emerald Green

Clothes: Black shirt, Black pants, Black boots. ( Dresses when out with her friend)

Master: Sans

Ex Friend: Todd

Personally: Sweet, careing, energetic, and motherly

Child: Penelope Sarah Skeleton

Status: Alive

Story: Beauty Unknown

2: Jade Ellen Skeleton ( formally Anderson

Age: 21

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Green

Husband: Papyrus

Brother In Laws: Grillby Fire (by marriage to Sans) and Sans Fire ( Formally Skeleton)

Niece: Grace Susanne Fire

Personally: Protective, Sweet, innocent, caring and motherly

Children: Leanna Penelope and Alexander Zan Skeleton

Status: Alive

Story: Helpess

3: Jennessa Edwinda Brooks

Age: 22

Hair: Black

Eye's: Purple/p>

Husband: Robert 

Children:

Personally: Protective,Motherly, stubborn, Sweet, kind and Rebellious

Status: Pregnant

Story: The Devil Wears Red 

Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness

1: Mistress Emily Davidson ( formally Panda)

Age: 20

Eye's: Light blue

Fur: Shifu's fur color

Animal: red panda

Personally: Sweet, caring, mysterious and motherly

Adoptive parents: Crane and Po Panda

Friend's: Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Tigeress

Grandparents: Mr. Ping, Yan Fan and Li Shang

Husband: Shfiu Davidson

Children: Zachary Shifu, Julianne Poane, Jasper Crane, Rosa Eliza, Benjamin Li , Po the third and Crystal Tigeress Davison

Dislikes: Fish

Story: I'll Be Good For Year's To Come

Rick and Morty OC

Emily Stacy Sanchez (formally Brooks)

Age: 20

Husband: Rick Sanchez

Step-Grandson: Morty Smith

Step-Granddaughter: Summer Smith

Step- daughter: Beth Smith

Step-Son-In-Law: Jerry Smith

Children: Rosalie Elizabeth and Ricky Mort Sanchez

Eyes: caribben blue

Hair: Jet Black

Personality: Innocent, naive, sweet, caring, motherly and funny

Summer Clothes: dresses, flats, red tank top, shorts and shoez

Night clothes: nightgown, black tank top, with shorts or yoga pants

Fall clothes: Brown Sweater, pants and shoes

Winter clothes: warm clothes

Spring: two piece bikini, green tank top and shorts with fillip flops

Dislkes: Beth

Story: Addicted To You

Gravity Falls OC

Crystal Ella Pines ( Andrson formally)

Age: 21

Husband's: Ford and Stan

Mother In Law: Mrs. Pines

Father In Law: Mr. Pines

Niece and Nephew: Dipper and Mabel Pines

Personality: Innocent, sweet, caring and motherly

Children: Stacy, Sebastian, Stanley, Stevie and Sadie

Dislikes: Bill Chiper

Story: War Between Brothers

Huchback Of Notre Dame

Rosabella Trouillefou

Age: 23

Hair: Red

Eyes: Sea Blue

Twin Brother: Quasimodo

Father Figure: Judge Clude Frollo status: Dead

Friend's: Esmeralda, Phoebus, Hugo, Victor, Djali and Laverne

Phobia: Spiders

Dislikes: Frollo

Personally: Sweet, Protective, Innocent and Funny

Husband: Clopin Trouillefou

Children: Toria Beth Trouillefou

Story: Always There For You

Zootopia

Rosabella Grey ( formally Young)

Species: Red Fox

Eyes: Dark Blue

Personality: Sweet, Protective, Gentle, Stern and Motherly

Husband: Gideon Grey

Father In Law: William Grey

Mother In Law: Martha Grey

Child: Primrose Elizabeth Grey

Father: David Young

Mother: Unknown

Friends: Judy Wilde, Nick Wilde, Mr and Mrs. Hopps, Mr. And Mrs. Hunter, Travis and Sam and The whole police Department

Dislikes: People Picking On Gideon

Story: The Beast And The Beauty

Sofia The First

Name: Cedrina

Age: Fourteen

Hair: Black and White

Eyes: Mint

Mother: Morgan The Magnificent Status: Murdered

Father: Cedric The Great

Step-father: Edward The Evilest Status: Escaped ( use to be Edward The Environmental)

Grandfather's: Jet The Storyteller and Goodwyn The Great

Grandmother's: Elizabeth The Adventurous and Winifred The Wise

Aunt: Cordila The Conjurior

Cousin: Calista

Uncles: Victor The Wise ( Morgan's Big brother),Tom The Crafty ( Morgan's Second older brother), Robert The Brave ( Morgan's youngest Brother)

Friends: Princess Sofia, James, Amber, Herny ( Formally), Professor Spirit, Ramese and Hilldy

Love Interest: Douglas 

Personality: Sweet, innocent, Protective and Funny

School: Hexely Hall

Outfits: Silk light blue dress, Light Yellow Ballgrown and Hexely Hall uniform

Dislikes: Thought Of Leaving Her Papa and Luke

House: Slythermaid

Story: What Once Was Mine

Star VS The forces Of Evil

Julianne Elizabeth Dame

Age: 13

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Blue

Mother: Cassandra Rosa Dame

Father: Robert Sirius Dame

Brother: Alexander Jefferson Dame

Friend's: Marco and Star

Mate: Tom

Dislkes: Rex

Personality: Shy, Self Conscience, Sweet, Funny and Gentle

Story: Dance With the Devil

The Great Mouse Detective

Julianne Elizabeth Baker

Age: 21

Mother: Edwina Marie Johnson

Father: Basil Adam Baker

Grandmother's: Annbelle Rosa Johnson and Erica Druella Baker

Grandfather's: Victor Alexander Johnson and Diaval Roy Baker

Uncle: Robert Fry Baker

Aunt: Briella Desdemona Johnson

Love Interest: Ratigan

The Count Of Monte Cristo Mobtale And Swapfell Version

Swapfell Sans ~ Count

Swapfell Papyrus ~ Brother to the Count

Swapfell Grillby ~ Villain

Swapfell Mettaton ~ Jailer

Swapfell Toriel ~ Barker

Swapfell Asgore ~ Dead

Swapfell Undyne~ Guard

Swapfell Alphys~ Queen

Mobtale Sans ~ Villain

Mobtale Papyrus ~ fiancé

Mobtale Grillby ~ Bartender

Mobtale Mettaton ~ Villain

Mobtale Undyne~ King

Mobtale Alphys~ Banker

Mobtale Toriel ~ dead

Mobtale Asgore ~ Prisoner


End file.
